A Night To Remember
by Savannah's
Summary: Jeff Hardy remembers a perfect night gone wrong as he sits in a hospital waiting room. r&r please i didnt know amy and matt broke up until after i typed it lol or beths last name :-
1. the beginning

ok, please read and review and tell me how good this is

Summary: Jeff remembers a perfect night gone wrong as he sits in a hospital waiting room.

Disclaimer: I dont own jeff(sadly lol), beth,matt or amy.

* * *

Jeff paced the hallway back and forth. He could not believe he was acting like this. Sweat trickled down his cheek, his emotions were running haywire. His heart was racing, his head was spinning: he had never felt like this before. He was breathing heavily and couldn't stop. The past few hours' events flashed before him.

Beth gave Jeff a big, long hug to help him feel better. She was beautiful. Her long, brunette hair over layered itself. Her eyes shimmered in the light from Jeff's front porch light. Her small, innocent face was smiling so cheerfully at him. He didn't want her to go home now, not when she gave him such warmth in his heart. For the first time, he felt comfort around her. The pain from his scars went away, his pounding headache disintegrated.

"Thanks for coming Beth," Jeff smiled, "I needed some company."

Beth smiled gently showing a small glimpse of her bright white smile. "You're very welcome, Jeff. Next time something's bothering you, call me ok?"

"I'll do that. Once again, thanks." Jeff released his hug as Beth slowly walked back to her car. Jeff stayed on his porch watching her walk. She had an incredible body, one that made his mouth water. Her curvaceous hips swayed side to side. Her legs were so long, Jeff could only help but stare. She was so beautiful. His mind trailed off as he realized he was still standing outside his house. He began to open his door.

"Hey Jeff!" he heard Beth yell.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked turning around.

"It's about eight now. Do you have to go to Orlando tomorrow?"

"No. they gave me the week off because I missed the flight for Hard Justice."

"Well then why not head into town with me? I'll call Matt and Amy to meet us."

"I don't know," Jeff hesitated, "I need to do some things."

"Like making better excuses?" Beth laughed leaning against the passenger side door. "Come on you need to get out. You've been so busy with TNA that it's worn you out. You've been going to and from Orlando too much." She opened the passenger door. "Hop in."

Jeff stood at the door, thinking. Beth was right. He needed some time to relax. He hadn't seen Matt or Amy in a long time. He wanted to see them again.

"Mr. Slowpoke, come on. My pet turtle can go faster than you." Beth kept laughing. Jeff liked Beth's smile and her attitude. She never took no for an answer. Jeff walked towards her car and got into the passenger seat as Beth started the engine. She drove off onto the main road to Raleigh. She called Matt and he said he was in Raleigh for the night and Amy was with him. She caught a glimpse at the corner of her eye and saw Jeff looking down at his feet. She approached a stop sign. She looked at the four way stop and saw no one coming. She put the car in park and grabbed Jeff's shoulder, gently turning him towards her.

Jeff looked up and met Beth's eyes. Beth smiled at him. "I came over to help you sort things out with work. I stayed for so long, yet I didn't do what I thought you would want to make you feel better."

"And what's that?" Jeff asked. Beth leaned closer to him. They were face to face. Beth leaned closer and closer, and finally kissed him. Her small, innocent kiss drove Jeff mad. She leaned back away from.

"I knew that would make you feel better. You were so messed up when I came over, you really needed some…"

Jeff had placed his fingers on her lips, replacing then with his lips. His tongue intertwinded with hers: Beth was blown away by his kissing. She felt Jeff's hands beginning to caress her sides. He stroked his hands upward to her chest. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He was a great kisser. His passion was immense. He played with her tongue and deepened his kiss.

HONK HONK! The two jumped up and startled to see a white pick up truck behind them with its bright lights flashing. "C'mon move it. Get out of the way." The driver yelled. Beth put the car in drive and gassed it to Raleigh.

Jeff and Beth glanced at each other. Jeff began to smile and chuckle.

"What's gotten you all in a good mood?" Beth asked

"Well," Jeff smiled, "isn't it funny? We were at a four way stop, practically making out. And the thing that stopped us was a car behind us." Jeff kept on laughing. Beth caught a glimpse of his smile; she couldn't help but smile back.

"I think that kiss made you feel more than just better."

"You're right." Jeff grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "That's why I'm calling Matt and Amy and telling us to meet at ClubNeon69."

"Oh my god, Jeff. That's the hardest club to get into." Beth gaped.

"That's why I'm getting us on the celebrity v.i.p. list"

"Wow, Jeff. That's something I would do." Beth smiled.

"I know."

* * *

well, what you think/ good? bad? need work? ill have the 2nd chapter up and itll explain why jeffs freaking out in the beginnign lol 


	2. the waiting room

ok- now this may help why jeffs in the hospital some what lol. i wouldve kept going but i wouldve had to stop half way through jeffs memory and that would ruin it lol. the nsxt chpter will be up as soon as i get time to type it out lol. neways, enjoy. theres drama in this and i want ppl to review and tell me if i wrote it well-please r&r. i love reviews, good or bad.

* * *

"Mr. Hardy? Mr. Hardy?"

Jeff looked up to see a doctor in front of him. He stood quickly from his seat which he was uncomfortably sleeping in. The doctor had short, white hair starting to bald on the top. He also had small, blue eyes peeping through wrinkles above his eyes. Wrinkles were everywhere. All over his cheeks, forehead: especially his below his jaw. He couldn't help but make them move every time he spoke a word.

"Hello Mr. Hardy." He cleared his throat, "I am Doctor Haynes. Are you related to Miss Beth Henders?"

"No sir, I'm a friend. I was with her when it happened." Jeff stared very worriedly at the doctor, hoping not to hear the worst.

"Do you know where any of her relatives are?"

"No sir. Please tell me doc, is she alive?" Jeff's lower lip began to quiver.

"Mr. Hardy-"

"Jeff."

"Ok, Jeff. She is still in critical condition. She has fallen in and out of consciousness. We don't know if she'll stay with us."

Jeff felt his heart sink. It started to slow down, he was lost for words. Nurses ran by them yelling 'Clear the way, clear the way. Blood supply: move!' Jeff froze as he saw the nurses heading into Beth's room.

"I have to head back in to help. I will come back out with the final outcome, hopefully. We're praying she pulls through it."

"Wait," Jeff grabbed Doctor Haynes arm. "Tell her I'm waiting for her out here." He paused to see the Doctor was really paying attention, "Tell her I'm waiting to see her come out smiling, got it?"

"Crystal, Mr.-, Jeff." Was all that Doctor Haynes said as he turned to follow the nurses into the emergency room: the room where Beth was in.

Doctor Haynes left Jeff in the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jeff mumbled to himself, "We were having so much fun." Jeff laughed sarcastically. He tried to keep his act together: even though deep down, he knew he was loosing it. He sat down twirling his fingertips. He looked around to see other people in the waiting room. Some were reading, some watching the news, some were even sleeping like he was before. Jeff was hungry too. He hadn't eaten since Beth's was at his house. He slowly drifted off into another dream, another flashback: another memory of his perfect night gone horribly wrong.

* * *

well- good? next chapter will be jeffs memory, the complete memory, itll take me a while to type it out perfectly so, please review and tell me if i did good!


End file.
